Porque quando Jensen Ackles fica com ciúmes
by Mary Spn
Summary: Porque quando Jensen Ackles fica com ciúmes, é melhor encontrar uma maneira criativa de pedir desculpas. E Jared sabe muito bem como fazê-lo...


**Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Casal:** Jared / Jensen

 **Dedicatória:** Fanfic dedicada à Su Padackles, Ana Ackles e Evysmin. Por motivos… Hahaha.

 **N/A:** Fanfic baseada em alguns fatos que ocorreram no painel do Nerd HQ, durante a Comic Con de San Diego e na DCCon de 2015. Quem acompanha a vida dos boys sabe do que estou falando… rs. Deixando claro que é pura ficção, apenas coisinhas da minha imaginação, instigada por um gif e uma conversa no twitter.

Eu geralmente escrevo Universo Alternativo, e sou pésssima com personagens reais, então relevem qualquer descaracterização ou bobagem que tenha escrito, please.

 **Sinopse:** Porque quando Jensen Ackles fica com ciúmes, é melhor encontrar uma maneira criativa de pedir desculpas. E Jared sabe muito bem como fazê-lo...

* * *

 _ **Porque quando Jensen Ackles fica com ciúmes…**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

Apesar de não ter havido nenhum contratempo durante a convenção, o tempo em Washington tinha sido corrido. Jared e jensen aproveitaram o sábado para visitar o Pentágono e alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, mas devido à presença de alguns colegas de elenco que se juntaram a eles, e do fato de que os pais de ambos chegariam à cidade logo cedo na manhã seguinte, a costumeira "date night" teve que ser adiada.

Jared sentia-se um tanto frustrado ao desembarcar no aeroporto de Vancouver naquela noite de domingo. Ambos estavam exaustos, pois as convenções, apesar de divertidas e de ser gratificante poder estar com os fãs, também eram bastante cansativas. Teriam que gravar na segunda-feira pela manhã, então não puderam esticar a estadia em Washington.

\- Deixe o Jared no apartamento dele primeiro e depois me leve até o meu, Clif – Foi tudo o que Jensen disse após entrar na SUV que Clif conduzia, e se sentar ao lado de Jared, no banco traseiro.

\- Mas eu pensei que... – Jared o olhou, estranhando, então apertou o botão e fechou o vidro que dava acesso ao motorista, para que tivessem privacidade. – Nós não tivemos nem um tempo a sós em Washington, pensei que fôssemos passar a noite juntos no meu apartamento, ou no seu.

\- Eu estou cansado, Jared. Você também. Temos que estar cedo no set amanhã, esqueceu? - O loiro não conseguiu esconder uma nota de aborrecimento em sua voz.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Jensen era transparente demais. Jared sabia que tinha algo estranho, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que tivesse feito de errado, ou que tivesse acontecido durante a convenção para que ele agisse daquela maneira.

\- Nada. Está tudo bem – Jensen não o olhou nos olhos e Jared segurou sua mão, chamando a sua atenção.

\- Fale de uma vez, Jensen. Você não é assim.

\- Não sou assim, como?

\- Você sempre fala o que pensa, não é de esconder o jogo desse jeito.

\- Eu não estou escondendo nada, você é quem está ficando paranoico - Jensen tentou disfarçar.

\- Claro. Como se eu não te conhecesse há onze anos – Jared rolou os olhos. – Não aconteceu nada de anormal durante a convenção, então eu só posso presumir que a sua birra seja comigo. Estou certo? - Como Jensen não respondeu, Jared continuou…

\- É por causa daquela foto com a fã e o Misha fingindo colocar dólares na minha cueca? – Jared deu risadas ao se lembrar. A situação tinha sido hilária, mas não era motivo pra Jensen sentir ciúmes. Era comum ele sentir ciúmes de Stephen Amell, ou de algum outro amigo mais próximo, mas não de Misha, ou de alguma fã.

Jensen deu um meio sorriso, se lembrando da foto que Clif lhe mostrara. – Não Jared, não é por causa disso. Só deixa pra lá, ok?

\- Não, eu não vou deixar pra lá, agora eu quero saber - Jared também sabia ser teimoso. - Senão você vai ficar azedo a semana inteira, e eu estou com muita saudade de nós dois pra ter que aguentar isso.

Jensen o encarou por algum tempo. Aqueles olhos esverdeados que tanto amava. Jared não iria deixar quieto. Mas como admitir em voz alta algo que lhe envergonhava? Confiava em Jared, não queria demonstrar insegurança, mas o ciúme era algo que não podia controlar algumas vezes.

\- Você vai rir de mim – Jensen sorriu torto e então voltou a ficar sério. – É só que… durante o painel, quando você fez aquela dancinha lá na cadeira, rebolando daquele jeito, eu... – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. – Eu me lembrei do que a Aisha contou durante o painel do Nerd HQ, e... - Suspirou. - Eu estava tentando esquecer aquilo, deixar pra lá, mas... Eu não consigo parar de pensar que você fez uma lap dance pro Zachary Levi. Lap dance, Jared!

\- Então era isso? – Jared arregalou os olhos, surpreso. – Então você não estava me evitando depois da Comic Con porque estava cansado e por causa do estresse de dirigir o episódio, como falou. Jensen, por que você não me disse a verdade de uma vez?

\- Porque... eu sei que é ridículo eu sentir ciúmes desse tipo de coisa. Quero dizer, eu sei como você fica soltinho quando bebe e sei que o Zach é hétero, mas... Só de imaginar você dançando no colo dele, cara... – Jensen apertou os punhos – O meu sangue ferve.

\- Foi uma brincadeira idiota, Jen. Não teve nada de sensual, ou... sei lá o que você está imaginando. Estava cheio de gente lá, não passou de uma brincadeira idiota entre amigos, e você sabe disso.

\- Então por que eu fiquei sabendo dessa brincadeira idiota no meio de um painel? E não por você?

\- Porque… Eu sabia que você ficaria aborrecido e não quis te contar pra que você não ficasse de mau humor, e… Eu não achei que fosse importante, Jen. Só isso. Não há motivos pra você ficar com ciúmes.

\- Eu não sei se é ciúmes, ou… Deixa pra lá - Jensen fez um muxoxo.

\- O quê?

\- Você nunca fez isso pra mim - O loiro fez bico sem perceber, emburrado. - Nunca dançou no meu colo. Uma vez você fez um striptease meia boca lá no seu trailer e nem sequer terminou – Jensen falou com mágoa na voz e Jared percebeu que ele estava falando sério. E quando Jensen usava aquele tom de voz, era sinal de problemas. Estava realmente encrencado.

\- Nossa, isso foi há anos, Jensen. E que culpa eu tenho se o Sebastian resolveu bater no meu trailer àquela hora? E se continuássemos era bem capaz daquele pervertido querer se juntar a nós – Jared riu, se lembrando da situação. – Por fim, foi até bom que eu nunca fiz isso pra você, porque você sabe que eu dançando sou uma piada, posso ser qualquer coisa, menos sexy - Jared zoou de si mesmo.

\- Isso é o que você faz parecer pra divertir os fãs, nas convenções. Mas eu bem sei o quanto você consegue requebrar o seu quadril e rebolar gostoso quando quer. – Jensen pigarreou, de repente se dando conta que estava sendo patético com aquela conversa. – Chegamos, você já pode descer – Só então percebeu que o carro já estava parado em frente ao prédio em que Jared morava há mais de dez minutos. O bom é que, depois de anos, Clif já sabia quando deveria ficar na sua e lhes dar privacidade.

Jared ainda o olhava, espantado com tudo o que acabara de ouvir e sem saber o que dizer. Jensen estava mesmo falando sério? Por mais que o conhecesse, aquele loiro lindo sempre o surpreendia. Em qualquer outro momento, Jared estaria gargalhando e fazendo troça do que Jensen falara. Mas percebeu que Jensen realmente tinha ficado chateado por causa daquilo, e por mais que não fizesse sentido algum ou parecesse ridículo, jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos.

E o fato de Jensen estar admitindo aquilo, apesar de se sentir envergonhado por ter ciúmes de algo tão bobo, fazia o coração de Jared se encher ainda mais de amor por aquele homem, se é que isso era possível.

\- Posso pelo menos te dar um beijo de boa noite? - Jared o encarou com seus olhos pidões - Sabia que Jensen não iria mudar de ideia quanto a passarem a noite juntos. Quando aquele loiro emburrava, nada o fazia voltar atrás, ou quase nada.

Jensen não disse nada, mas aproximou seu corpo do do moreno e o abraçou, beijando-o com paixão e o mantendo em seus braços por algum tempo.

Quando finalmente se separaram do abraço, Jared se afastou e saiu do carro, sem dizer nada.

Ao se ver sozinho em seu apartamento, Jared só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de reverter a situação. Sabia que em poucos dias Jensen esqueceria tudo e estariam bem novamente, mas não estava a fim de esperar. Sentia saudades dele, dos momentos juntos, do contato físico… Apertou seu pau por cima da calça, sentindo-o ficar duro só de pensar em Jensen e nas noites tórridas de sexo que tinham. Estavam juntos há tantos anos, e ainda sentia tesão por ele como se fosse a primeira vez. Era incrível.

Jared sorriu com uma ideia boba que veio à sua mente e acessou a internet em seu celular. Colocou "lap dance" no youtube, abriu um dos vídeos e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que as garotas eram capazes de fazer. Quando bêbado aquilo pareceu tão fácil, ou talvez porque fosse apenas zoeira, e não estivesse tentando seduzir alguém.

Se sentiu ridículo apenas por pensar em fazer aquilo, mas de repente a ideia não pareceu tão ruim...

J2

Jensen saiu do banho, vestiu um roupão branco felpudo e se sentou no sofá da sala para beber uma cerveja. Estava arrependido por ter deixado Jared, e não o trazido consigo para o seu apartamento.

Por pura teimosia, agora passaria a noite sozinho, enquanto podiam fazer sexo até se cansarem e dormirem nos braços um do outro. Na manhã seguinte Jared vestiria uma de suas camisas e ninguém perceberia. Ou provavelmente sim - Jensen gargalhou ao se lembrar das tantas fotos que rolavam na internet com um deles vestindo camisas ou camisetas do outro, flagrados por fãs. Talvez devessem ser mais cuidadosos. Ou não.

Pensou em ligar para Jared, pois tinha sido infantil ao tratá-lo daquela maneira, ainda mais que já tinha se passado tanto tempo desde a Comic Con, e só agora havia levantado aquele assunto. Às vezes Jensen sentia raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir controlar o seu ciúme. Mas era difícil.

Jared era uma pessoa de fácil acesso, fazia amizades muito facilmente, era gentil, sorridente, carinhoso com as pessoas, sem contar aquela mania que ele tinha de abraçar e de tocar nas pessoas o tempo todo. Íntimo demais, era o que Jensen pensava, mas ele era assim desde que o conhecera e tinha que admitir que era uma das coisas que mais amava naquela criança gigante.

Aquilo geralmente não o incomodava, a não ser que se tratasse de Stephen Amell. Pensando bem, há alguns anos tinha Chad Michael Murray, mas este já não apresentava mais perigo, pois ele e Jared já não tinham mais contato como antes.

Mas Stephen estava sempre ali, por perto, deixando muito claro o quanto estava disponível. Chamando Jared para sair, telefonando, enviando mensagens, marcando presença no twitter… Até mesmo os fãs já tinham percebido, então Jensen teve certeza que não era apenas implicância sua.

Bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e respirou aliviado ao se dar conta de que tudo podia ter sido pior… Se Jared tivesse dançado no colo de Stephen, bêbado ou não, não sobraria um fio de cabelo lindo sequer de Padalecki para contar a história.

\- Aquele… Humpf! - Jensen colocou a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesinha de centro com força demais, assustando a si mesmo com o barulho.

Era melhor mesmo deixar Jared sozinho e na seca por alguns dias, pra ele aprender a lição. - Jensen desligou o celular, ignorando a mensagem que o moreno acabara de lhe enviar e foi dormir.

J2

As gravações se estenderam até à noite nos dois dias seguintes e somente na quarta-feira, Jared e Jensen tiveram algum tempo de folga.

Jared deixou tudo preparado em seu apartamento, luz negra - já que o que faria seria um tanto vergonhoso - uma cadeira reforçada e ao mesmo tempo confortável, baixou a música certa em seu iphone… só faltava o principal: convencer Jensen a ir até lá.

\- Hey Jen - Jared tocou o ombro do loiro quando este estava recolhendo suas coisas para ir embora, no final do dia. - Você tem algum compromisso hoje à noite?

\- Compromisso? Não, não tenho nada. Por quê?

\- Então você pode ir até o meu apartamento? Pelas nove horas?

\- Jared, eu… - Jensen estava pensando em uma desculpa para negar. Ainda não tinha se vingado o suficiente.

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa. Acho melhor você aparecer - Jared piscou, com um sorriso safado no rosto e foi embora. Sabia que Jensen ficaria curioso, e nada melhor do que atiçar sua curiosidade para conseguir o que queria.

J2

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro do seu apartamento, ansioso. Jared tinha falado em surpresa, e da última vez que tinha ouvido essa palavra da boca dele, tinha terminado a noite muito bêbado, amarrado na cama e vendado. Mal podia esperar para saber o que o aguardava dessa vez.

Não queria parecer ansioso, mas às nove horas em ponto estava na porta do apartamento do moreno. Como tinha as chaves, foi logo entrando e estranhou ao ver Jared parado no meio da sala, com um copo de bebida na mão, o encarando de um jeito estranho.

\- Você já começou sem mim? - Jensen apontou para o copo.

\- Eu realmente vou precisar disso. Você não tem noção - Jared se aproximou e beijou a boca do loiro demoradamente, então pegou sua mão e o conduziu até o quarto, onde tinha deixado tudo preparado.

\- Sente-se aqui - Apontou para a poltrona sem braços que estava diante da cama, então pegou seu iphone e colocou a música Closer, da banda Nine Inch Nails para tocar repetidamente.

\- O que diabos…? - Jensen o olhava, sem entender nada, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

\- Se você rir de mim, vai ficar sem a melhor parte - Jared ameaçou, então apagou a luz principal, deixando apenas uma luz negra acesa no quarto.

O moreno vestia uma calça jeans apertada, do jeito que Jensen gostava - mas preferia que Jared usasse só para ele - e uma camisa branca de botões, sem camiseta por baixo. Bebeu mais um gole de vodka para criar coragem e começou a balançar o corpo diante de Jensen, no ritmo da música.

Se sentiu ridículo no início e até pensou em desistir, mas ao perceber o olhar cheio de luxúria de Jensen sobre o seu corpo, sentiu-se instigado a continuar.

Chegou bem próximo do loiro e começou com um striptease, abrindo os botões da camisa bem devagar, descendo de vez em quando a mão pela frente da sua calça, provocando.

Jensen mal podia acreditar no que via. Assim que o moreno tirou a camisa, o loiro tocou o abdômen definido dele, que se inclinou para beijá-lo rapidamente, e deslizou as mãos pelas costas e pelas nádegas redondas e firmes, o puxando para si.

Jared se sentou, rebolando sobre o colo de Jensen e sentindo que ele já estava completamente duro, então voltou a se levantar, abriu o botão e zíper e tirou aprópria calça, devagar. Apertou seu membro, que pulsava de tão duro, por cima do tecido da cueca, e se aproximou novamente, colocando uma perna de cada lado da poltrona, se sentando sobre o colo do loiro e se esfregando nele, acompanhando o ritmo da música.

Jensen deixou seu corpo escorregar um pouco na cadeira, em busca de mais contato, gemendo alto cada vez que Jared friccionava o quadril sobre o seu pau, sensualmente embalado pela música. Sem resistir, puxou seu rosto, beijando sua boca de uma maneira quase selvagem, chupando sua língua quente e seu lábio inferior.

Jared se afastou por um instante e se virou, sentando de costas para o loiro e continuando a rebolar em seu colo, o deixando completamente louco de tesão.

Jensen beijava e mordia o pescoço do moreno, uma de suas mãos segurando firmemente em seu abdômen e a outra acariciava o seu membro, duro feito uma rocha, tão bem ajustado dentro daquela cueca boxer. Bendita SAXX.

O loiro mal podia se conter, sua ereção era quase dolorosa. Aproveitou quando Jared saiu de cima do seu colo e se livrou das próprias roupas, com pressa. Mal podia esperar para estar dentro daquele corpo quente e delicioso.

Assim que o loiro voltou a se sentar na poltrona, Jared se ajoelhou entre as suas pernas e segurou seu pênis, o lambendo devagar, a língua deslizando pela cabeça rosada, para então tomá-lo na boca e sugá-lo com perícia.

Jensen enfiou os dedos da mão direita pelos cabelos sedosos que tanto amava, acompanhando os movimentos enquanto a cabeça de Jared subia e descia; sentindo a boca quente e molhada dele envolver seu pau de uma maneira deliciosa. Sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, então fez com que Jared parasse e se levantasse. Arrancou a cueca do moreno num movimento rápido e o puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo novamente.

O pênis de Jared era pressionado contra a barriga de Jensen, enquanto ele esfregava sua bunda sobre o membro do loiro. As mãos de Jensen o agarravam firmemente pela cintura e nádegas, deixando as marcas dos seus dedos na pele clara.

\- Eu quero foder você - Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, então lambuzou dois de seus dedos com o próprio cuspe e os levou até a entrada dele, circulando o local, sentindo as pregas cederem ao ser penetrado.

Depois de preparado, Jared ergueu um pouco seu quadril e se sentou sobre o falo duro, descendo devagar até sentí-lo por completo dentro de si.

\- Assim… rebola pra mim. Rebola gostoso - Jensen falou com a voz rouca e o agarrou pela cintura, ajudando com os movimentos.

Jared subia e descia ritmadamente, rebolando no colo do outro enquanto Jensen massageava seu membro, lhe arrancando gemidos e gritos de prazer.

O suor e os gemidos de ambos se misturavam, se tornando um só, enquanto seus corpos dançavam no ritmo da música; o membro de Jensen estocando com firmeza, entrando bem fundo…

O orgasmo veio como uma explosão… forte, intenso... fazendo seus corpos estremecerem pelo prazer. Não era apenas físico, era algo que vinha da alma...

\- Ainda zangado comigo? - Jared perguntou depois de recuperarem o fôlego, com Jensen ainda dentro de si.

\- É impossível fizar zangado com você, meu amor - Beijou a boca do moreno com paixão. - Mas se cada vez que eu ficar zangado, tiver uma surpresa como essa, quero ficar muitas vezes.

Jared gargalhou. - Você um safado. Um safado ciumento.

\- Um safado ciumento que você ama - Jensen completou, sorrindo e apertando ainda mais seus braços em torno do moreno.

\- Pra fazer o que eu fiz hoje, eu tenho mesmo que te amar muito - Jared brincou.

\- Sua performance foi muito boa. Você é muito mais sexy e gostoso do que imagina - Jensen beijou seus lábios mais uma vez. - E admita que você gostou de rebolar no meu colo, vai? - Provocou.

\- Eu foquei no resultado. Até que valeu à pena - Jared piscou.

\- Okay - Jensen riu e então voltou a ficar sério. - Eu senti sua falta. Senti falta de nós dois - Segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos, encostanto sua testa na dele e olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos. - Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei - Jared sorriu. - Eu te amo também - Beijou a boca do loiro suavemente, apenas um roçar de lábios, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos. Tudo estava perfeito novamente.

 _ **FIM.**_


End file.
